Long Sleeves
by GCC Human Being
Summary: "Do you think you can lend me that really cute shirt you wore to Troy and Abed's house warming party, you know it had three colors, navy, grey, and black?" Changed it back to T but some things maybe triggering. Annie x Britta friendship and side Annie x Jeff and Britta x Troy. *FINAL CHAPTER UP!*
1. A Change in Annie

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I obviously don't own Community.__**  
A/N: **__Okay guys this is my first fanfiction! It's based off a close friendship I have with one of my friends, and this is the first of 8 chapters (possibly more). I hope you guys enjoy! Rated T for dark themes. Britta might seem OOC but it is later explained. Reviews are welcome :)_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Change in Annie

Britta only knew a few different styles of clothing. She never really paid attention to girls in high school and she hated shopping, thus her only knowledge of clothes came from two places: the Dean, and the two girls in her study group. She knew her style which consisted of (faux, of course) leather boots and jackets, Shirley's style of clothing which is modest, the Dean's which is uh, very much the Deans style, and Annie's style which was cute, adorable, all cardigans and skirts. Annie liked looking adorable. After one shopping trip with Annie, Britta knew Annie took pride in what she wore. But recently Annie had started to not care as much.

A few days ago Annie had come in to the study group wearing just jeans, a light green jacket and ballet flats. The next day at Senior Kevin's for lunch and Annie wore a long sleeve grey top, jeans and the same ballet flats again. Britta made a comment "Did ya run out of skirts and cardigans Annie?" And in return Annie just gave a nervous laugh and smile. On the third day Annie had on a heavy dark blue jacket with pair of jeans and ballet flats. Britta began to question Annie and why she was dressing the way she was.

"Any weekend plans?" Shirley asked to the study group sitting around the table.  
"I've got a smoking hot date," Pierce said confidently.  
"How much did she cost?" Jeff quickly interjected not looking up from his Blackberry.  
"Abed and I are crashing at Pavel's tonight. Kick puncher marathon and then Inspector Spacetime!" Troy enthused then proceeding to do him and Abed's secret handshake.  
"Well I'm taking the boys to see the Hunger Games. I think Jordan has a crush on Katniss which is too cute!" Shirley said while Abed approved the movie by a nod, Troy "aww-ed," and Jeff laughed.  
"What are you doing this weekend Annie?" Britta had asked Annie who was engaged in zoning out into space.  
"Huh?" Annie had snapped out of her trance.  
"What are you doing this weekend Annie? Seems like you've got the apartment to yourself."  
"Oh just you know studying, and whatever," Annie had said clearly still out of it and Britta just nodding.

Something was up with Annie, and Britta didn't know what. She wasn't herself this past week, she wasn't dressing the same, acting the same, and she had even stayed home earlier this week on Monday claiming to feel ill. Even though Britta knew she was lying, she knew it wasn't her business.

"I've got to leave," Annie said while muttering and after she had abruptly gotten up from her seat and gotten her stuff.  
"Bye pumpkin!" Shirley waved.  
Britta didn't say goodbye to Annie, as she was still perplexed.

Britta got home still thinking about Annie. She mentally started reading her psychology book and while she was walking to her couch with a plate of organic whole grain pasta she came to a realization of many things. _Someone is abusing her, she is harming herself, she is depressed and needs help. She's going to kill herself._ No she's not. Annie? No, she couldn't. She was just tired and recovering from a cold. She probably was just getting stressed with all the finals and projects coming up. That's right, Annie was fine. That's what Britta believed for about fifteen minutes until she decided it was time to call Annie. Britta impatiently paced the floor waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Annie had said with a perky voice.  
"Hey" Britta said embarrassed that she had begun to worry about Annie because she sounded fine.  
"Is everything okay?" Annie asked.  
"No yeah, everything's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted some overnight company." Britta had asked in the most awkward way possible.  
"Company?" Annie was obviously confused.  
"Well yeah, because you were there for me when Blade's circus was in town and…" Britta muted herself after she realized she had continued the sentence with an "and."  
"And…?"  
"And you've just been looking a little down so I thought you might want company. And besides what kind of big sis would I be if I just ignored the fact you were looking a little down." Britta was trying to make an attempt to lighten the situation.  
"You still think of me like a little sister?"  
"Duh doy! Just because I wanted my phone back doesn't mean I was lying, Annie. You're my friend." She had forced a laugh.  
Annie laughed which was a relief to Britta. "Sure come on over, the boys aren't here so we can watch a movie or something."  
"Great, how's Easy A?"  
"Perfect," Annie paused, "And Britta?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think you can lend me that really cute shirt you wore to Troy and Abed's house warming party, you know it had three colors, navy, grey, and black?"  
"Oh I know what shirt you talking about. Sure I can lend it to you." Britta said really confused. Annie's style was not Britta's, but whatever she was willing to lend a shirt to her friend.  
"Thanks, and thanks for caring"  
"Of course."

After Britta hung up she slightly regretted inviting herself over to Annie's. Simply because it meant she would have endure the whole "girl talk" thing, which she knew Annie might still be into. And if they were now exchanging clothes, Britta had to gear herself up to have a "girl's night." But Annie had matured a little, so she had some hopes of this not being of gossipy, typical teenage girl sleepover. She packed a small overnight bag with the shirt Annie asked for, and some other items. Britta threw on her pair of Victoria's Secret sweat pants and a tank top and took off for Annie, Troy and Abed's apartment.

When she got to Annie's she answered the door in a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. Britta put her small bag of overnight things by the couch then Annie had offered her food and something to drink.

"Oh no, I'm fine thanks but I'm going to use you're restroom."  
"Okay, well I'm going to put the movie in."

Britta walked to the restroom thinking Annie seemed to be doing better now than this morning. She shut the door and walked to the toilet. Something from the medicine cabinet fell out as a result of shutting the door too hard. Britta went to go put the bottle of lightly colored nail polish back and she was taken back at what she saw in the cabinet. Scissors, pieces of glass, razor blades, even a cardboard box cutter, all covered in stained blood. Britta's heart nearly stopped. It all made sense, the long sleeves, the jackets, the odd attitude, everything. Being a psych major she had read about this a lot, but now that it was happening to a friend Britta didn't know what to do.

Her emotions turned from shocked to extreme worry. She stormed out of the restroom and found Annie in the kitchen standing by the microwave popping popcorn.

"Britta what's wrong." Annie asked looking slightly confused as to why had stormed out of the restroom and charged for Annie.

Britta didn't say anything. She just took Annie's hand and pulled the sweatshirt sleeve up to reveal many deep gashes in Annie's skin and Britta gasped. Britta was too quick for Annie to stop her and she hung her head in shame while Britta's hand gently moved over the slits in her friend's wrist. She looked at Annie in the eyes, and Annie was now crying which was beginning to make Britta emotional.

"Why, Annie? Why?" Britta's voice cracked while pulling Annie into a tight hug while she sobbed.  
"Shh," Britta hushed her friend, "it's going to be okay."


	2. Annie's Story

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I obviously don't own Community.  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: Annie's Story

Not even the beeping on the microwave interrupted Britta and Annie's tight hug. Annie loosened her grip on Britta to get a Kleenex for her and her friend. Britta went to get the popcorn and a bowl which she found under the sink. Instead of heading to the two recliners, Britta went to Annie's bedroom and Annie sheepishly followed Britta with the Kleenex.

"Show me your legs." Britta demanded, as Annie pulled off her sweatpants and stood uncomfortably with just her underwear on and her sweatshirt with the sleeves pushed up. There must have been forty gashes from where razor sharp utensils left their mark on Annie's porcine skin.  
"Stomach," Britta watched the red, glassy eyed girl take off her sweatshirt and was now standing in front of Britta in her bra and underwear. Her stomach wasn't bad, but her hips had awful inflamed ugly scabs and scars. Not just on her hips but everywhere that she could cover by clothes.

"Okay well for now Annie, it would be best if you let you scabs breathe. You've been in tight fitting jeans and long sleeves all week. You need to be in shorts and a loose fitting tank top for now- your scabs are probably pretty irritated."

Annie didn't say a word as she went back to her closet to find a crop tank top and some Soffe shorts. When she came out of her closet Britta was shamelessly snacking on popcorn on Annie's bed. Britta swallowed and patted the bed right besides her for Annie to sit down.

"Wanna tell me what's got you upset?"  
Annie grabbed a Kleenex and blew her nose. "My mother."  
"What happened with her?" Britta asked  
All of this was too much for Annie, she started bawling again.  
"Shh, shh it's okay. What did your mother do?" Britta hated tears- they made her feel uncomfortable.  
Annie while trying to regain herself, explained a story that broke Britta's heart.  
"Well, I was never really wanted growing up. I was the accident child. My parents didn't even want children. They wanted to travel the world, start a business together, but when they had me they had to put their dreams on hold." Annie paused to blow her nose again before continuing. "The doctors talked my mom out of abortion and the rabbi at her synagogue talked her out of adoption. So my parents kept me." Annie seemed to be pulling herself together by this point. Britta was trying to prepare for an outburst of tears at any moment.

"Well when I was older they told me that they never really wanted me. My dad pretty much stayed out of it but my mom made it very clear that I was unwanted. Well, growing up my mother had issues. She was molested at a young age, and I guess that sparked some insanity in her. I don't know, no one really told me about it except for my dad. Well anyway my mom had experienced all of these emotional and mental issues growing up and she still had them." Britta nodded at Annie to continue.

"Well growing up I wanted to prove to my parents that keeping me was no mistake."  
"Wait, how old were you when they told you that you were never wanted?" Britta asked.  
"I don't know, I just remember them saying it ever since I can remember." Annie replied.  
"I'm so sorry Annie."  
"Oh no you're fine," Annie said as she wiped a tear rolling down her cheek.  
"Sorry, continue."  
"Well when they divorced they kept saying I ruined their marriage, so I wanted to give my parents a reason to love me growing up I wanted them to be proud of me. I was being shipped back and forth from my mom's house to my dad's house one week at a time, and now that the fighting had stopped I was ready to commit to as much as I could to make them proud of me. I tried cheer, dance, flute, karate, softball, theater, soccer, pretty much everything. And I loved everything I did; I was good at what I did. Except cheer, I hated cheer." Annie let out a laugh. "I remember making first chair in the flute section, getting my many pairs of pointe shoes and dancing lead roles at my studio. I had a black belt, I was a pitcher for my softball team, I was the goalie for the soccer team, I got the Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, and I was good at these things Britta." She smiled upon the memories the things she loved.  
"Why didn't you stick with them?" Britta asked.  
"They never made my mom and dad happy. It wasn't until I found myself in all AP, Pre-AP, and GT classes did I ever hear an 'I love you' so I quit everything else I loved and devoted my time to school. Getting praise from my parents was the best. It felt well earned and it was almost addicting." Her smile faded "Well one day I failed a test in my Chemistry II AP class and my mom was furious. I was grounded for a month. Well I had done research and all my research had come down to one thing."  
"Adderall." Britta finished Annie's thoughts, now understanding her path to addiction.  
Annie looked up at Britta. "Yeah, Adderall. So I started taking it as a freshman because I promised myself I would never get a failing grade again. Well as you know I became addicted to it and when my parents found out they told me I was to stop taking it and finish high school and continue on to a good collage on scholarship. So I tried for a week, it was the hardest week ever. So I took behind their backs again. I was too addicted." Annie looked down in shame. "Then I had my mental breakdown right before the SAT. I went to the hospital and my mom didn't come until they she was forced to, then my father came up when he was needed. And when they did finally come to sign paper work, they didn't speak with me. That's when I knew I needed help."  
Britta was in shock, she knew Annie's story but not like this.  
"Well I moved out and checked into rehab. I tried contacting my parents after rehab but they didn't contact me back. I realized an education would be my next step so I went to Greendale." She smiled at the thought of Greendale. "Everything was great for all of this time, up until last week."  
"What happened last week?"  
Annie paused to think about how to word these next few words that would make her start crying again. "My mom, she uh- she killed herself."  
"Oh my gosh Annie, I'm so sorry." Britta was in shock and threw her arms around her broken friend as Annie began to cry. Annie wrapped herself around Britta. Britta patted her back as Annie sobbed. The two must have stayed like that for hours, or so it felt like. No one said anything. Annie cried and Britta occasionally whispered "its okay" or "I'm so sorry."

Annie looked at Britta with her swollen, puffy, bloodshot eyes and chocked out "she blamed it on me."  
"She did what?" Britta's emotions when from sympathetic to furious as Annie got up and reached in one of her dresser drawers for a note.  
"My dad told me on Sunday, and then I got this letter. Read this, my mom mailed it to me on Saturday they day she died." Annie crocked out while handing Britta the letter.  
"Are you sure?" Britta asked while carefully unfolding the handwritten letter.  
Annie nodded.

_Dear Annie,  
I'm sure you don't care about this but because you're my daughter I felt the need to send you a letter. Well I'm not sure how much you care but I'm dead now. Being as I was alone in this world I felt there was no reason to live. You're father had divorced me, and you had turned to Adderall. I'm sure if you really loved me you wouldn't have become addicted to Adderall. I always knew you loved your dad more than me. I'm sure you felt father was more accepting than me and that's why you loved him more. So I was just doing you a favor by killing myself. One day you'll understand. If you every have a daughter like yourself, I'm sure you'd kill yourself too. Sorry Annie, but it's the truth. I'm sure your father thinks I'm being too harsh but I'm just saying the things he didn't have the courage to say to you.  
Hope you can live with yourself,  
Mom_

Britta looked up from the letter in shock and fury to see Annie sobbing with her head buried in her hands.  
"Annie, you look at me," and she did.  
"Never read this again. Do you hear me?"  
"Why?" she asked Britta  
"Because it's not true. This woman was blessed and had no clue what she was missing out on by not caring about you. She was insane, not you. Even if you did get addicted to Adderall, it shouldn't matter. You are not the reason your mom killed herself, do you hear me? You don't even know how great you are. You're smart, pretty, and a wonderful person Annie." Britta paused. "Annie, your mom's behavior was not normal. She was molested, she probably spent most of her life in fear of men and when your father and her divorced messed her up more probably. I'm just saying you mom was never in her right mind in the first place," Britta started to cry and walked up to Annie and grabbed her shoulders. "Annie just remember even though you might not think so now, none of this is your fault. You didn't ask to be in this situation and you are not the person who is to blame here so stop treating yourself like you deserve it." She acknowledged her cuts all over her body.  
Annie pulled her into another embrace as Britta said, "I totally understand why you did what you did but it's important that you understand that you're better than what your mother thought of you. Annie, you are so loved by everyone, Pierce, Troy, Abed, Shirley, Jeff, and myself. Your study group loves you, and I'm not just saying that. You have so much to live for and you don't have to do this to yourself. Understand?"  
Britta felt Annie nod while still crying.  
"You're going to get through this Annie, I know you are," Britta whispered while holding her broken friend.


	3. The Nightmare

_****__Disclaimer:_ _I obviously don't own Community.  
_**_A/N: _**_Sorry this is short! This is more of a look at Britta and why she feels the way she feels. I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter and ____I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

Chapter 3: The nightmare

Britta didn't blame Annie for wanting her to sleep next to. She didn't want to be alone, and Britta understood that. After Annie had told Britta everything, all Britta wanted to do was comfort Annie. She seriously felt bad, and honestly Britta was shocked that Annie was able to keep this pain and hurt inside her for almost a week.

Britta didn't have a whole lot of friends throughout her life, but being in the study group made her feel this sense of friendship. Deep down Britta knew that she would do anything for these people and the fact that one of them was struggling though this awful situation made Britta feel like shit. Now that she thought about it, the study group was a lot more like a family, and Britta wasn't lying when she had said Annie was her sister.

It was midnight when all the tears were done flowing and when the lights went out. Annie fell asleep almost immediately. Britta however did not. Britta kept feeling her heart sink lower and lower into her chest the more she thought about Annie's situation- it truly broke her heart.

Britta couldn't help but wonder- why didn't her parents accept Annie for Annie? Or if they didn't want her why wouldn't they have put her up for adoption? She knew that Annie's mother was talked out of it, but Annie would have been so much happier. Britta thought there should be a penalty for people that brought children into this world that weren't fit to be parents. She thought that so many people don't deserve children and Annie's, parent's mom and dad should have never been allowed to have Annie, because Annie was perfect. No matter if she got addicted to Adderall, no matter if she failed that damn Chemistry II AP test, it could have been different. Britta knew Annie could have gotten pregnant at seventeen, or killed by a drunk driver, but her parents took Annie's perfection for granted before she "messed up" a few things in her life. Her parents were awful and only loved Annie based on her grades. Her parents were bad parents; there was no nice way to put it. Britta's own thoughts about Annie's parents made her livid.

She turned over on her right side to see Annie lying still facing Britta. Annie's innocent face didn't match up with her left arm which was all scratched up and covered in scabs that would soon scar. Britta didn't know how Annie, sweet, little, innocent Annie had brought herself to do this to her body. Britta couldn't see Annie cutting herself the way she had. She saw her face at peace. Britta knew that this was probably the calmest Annie had been all week, she was breathing normally, and her face was relaxed. She was amazed that she was this peaceful while sleeping, considering the circumstances. She felt bad for Annie knowing soon Annie would have to wake up and face this cold harsh reality and painful, ugly cuts to remind her that her life was a mess.

For Britta each ugly mark of a scar you have tells a story. You don't forget that story until the scar heals because each time you see it you're reminded of how you got it. Britta couldn't help but feel for Annie who would be reminded of this painful experience for a lot time before her cuts healed. Britta knew that once Annie's textured scabs turned into smooth white scars she would try Mederma, the scar healing crème, and when that wouldn't work, she would try to put make up on it, and then after failing, she would just resort to wearing long sleeves again.

Britta's thoughts were interrupted but the right side of the bed at two AM. Annie softly started to whimper and she lazily turned her whole body to where she was facing up. She started to whimper again this time louder and then she began whimpered for her mom.

"Mom?" Annie whimpered like a lost child.  
"Shh, Annie it's okay."  
"I'm sorry mom." Annie began to cry.  
"Annie it's okay, this is a nightmare."

Annie began to cry more and Britta tried to get her to realize it was a nightmare. Britta tapped Annie lightly on her shoulder, this surprisingly woke Annie up.

"Britta," Annie croaked out.  
"Go back to sleep, Annie."  
"Was I talking in my sleep?"  
"Yes, yes you were but it's okay."  
"I'm sorry." Annie moaned while falling back asleep.

Britta's heart was sinking so far into her chest, but Britta was too tired at this point to do anything about it. Britta slowly fell asleep but later woke up to find Annie crying again. Britta couldn't take it. She pulled some pillows up against the headboard and rested against it, and then she carefully grabbed Annie at her waist and pulled her close into her arms trying not to wake her. Annie rested her head against the pillows and Britta just held her best friend and whispered "I'm so sorry, Annie, I'm so sorry."

Normally Britta would never do this but Annie was killing her- she felt awful that she had to go through this. She loved Annie like a sister and this was her weakness, seeing the people she loved upset and in a condition like Annie's, and holding her twenty one year old best friend, Britta felt no shame.

"Thanks Britta, I'm sorry about all of this," Annie whispered which caught Britta off guard.  
"Don't be sorry Annie, you didn't do anything wrong."  
"Thanks big sis."  
"Anytime little sis."

And with that the both of them drifted off to sleep.


	4. Escaping Troy and Abed

**_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Community.  
A/N: _**_Thanks guys for keeping up with my story! It means so much! Also thanks for your kind words; I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. I'd like to apologize for any grammatical errors that I didn't catch in this chapter and in all my other ones, and also review if you'd like, those are pretty helpful :) Thanks again guys_

* * *

Chapter 4: Escaping Troy and Abed

Annie woke up before Britta and got up from the sitting position they fell asleep in last night. Annie left for the kitchen to make coffee. Britta woke up as soon as she heard the coffee grinder. She woke up and went the restroom to wash her face. She walked down the hallway rubbing her eyes and remembering what happened last night. Everything slowly started to come back to Britta. _Annie. Mom. Suicide. Cutting. _Britta knew, based off of last night, that today would be a long day filled with many emotions.

She got to the restroom turned on the water. She ran her hand though the cold dripping water waiting for it to get warmer. While waiting she looked at the medicine cabinet and immediately reached for it to throw out the broken glass pieces, razor blades, scissors, and the cardboard box cutter. They were stained with blood, the whole cabinet was. She took a wash rag and got it damp to clean off all of Annie's dried blood off the medicine cabinet. She still couldn't believe that Annie had done this, but also she was shocked that Annie was able to stand twenty one years with the parents she had. She looked at the cardboard cutter about to throw it out and looked at her creamy white wrist with her deep blue veins and thought _"it's been too long_." Britta felt so powerful holding the cardboard cutter above her wrist, she felt in control. That's when she fully understood why Annie did the things she had done. When Annie, the control freak that she can be, lost control of everything, she still had control over the ability to make her blood ooze out of her body. Britta looked around disgusted with herself for holding the cardboard cutter. She immediately threw it in the trash, ran a washcloth under the warm sink water and began to wash her face.

She walked back in the kitchen to see Annie pouring a box of sugary cereal into a bowl.  
"I threw all the things with stained blood on it away and cleaned up you medicine cabinet before Troy and Abed see it."  
"Thanks," Britta could tell Annie was slightly embarrassed.  
"So I'm guessing that Troy and Abed didn't notice anything." Britta said while grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down with Annie.  
"No, well I mean they would have said something right?"  
"I'm sure they would have." Britta paused, "Well, how are you feeling, better?"  
"Yeah, but I still feel kind of shitty about the whole thing, you know."  
"Yeah I know, as long as you're not feeling worse."  
Annie paused and looked down at her half eaten cereal, "Britta?"  
"Yes Annie?"  
"Thank you, that really meant a lot to me that I was able to open up to you last night."  
A smile crept across Britta's face, "I'm just happy that you're okay." Britta pulled Annie into a hug.  
They stayed like that for a few moments until Annie abruptly jolted from Britta.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Troy and Abed are due back home soon, I need to change!" Annie's hands fished through her hair while she got up from her seat and raced to put her bowl of cereal in the sink and charged to her room as Britta followed.  
"You really don't want to put back on tight clothing Annie, I mean look at you scars they look so much better!" Britta referenced the scars around her whole body, and she wasn't lying, they did look better, and less irritated.  
"Well I don't want to put on tight clothes but what else am I going to do Britta?" Annie had said from her closet.  
Britta leaned against the door frame casually, "You could tell them…"  
Annie looked out of her closet in while trying to put her sweatshirt back on and gave Britta a dirty look.  
"…Or not!" Britta said at the sight of Annie's glare.  
"Look Britta, I'm not as comfortable with this. This is really embarrassing to me and I don't really want Troy and Abed in my business right now."  
"No, no, I understand but I just think you would benefit from telling someone."  
"Well I have you don't I?" Annie walked over to get a pair of long, blue, flannel pajama pants.  
"Of course you have me, but you know, they wouldn't judge you."  
"Yeah I know."

The front door opened. Annie's eyes grew large as she was in her underwear and her scares were visible. Annie motioned her out of the room and mouthed the word "stall." With that Britta immediately followed though with Annie's command.

"Hey boys!" Britta beamed  
"Britta, what are you doing here?" Troy asked  
"Annie and I just were…uh working on our history assignment," Britta lied awfully.  
"No you weren't, you're in my history class Britta, and I'm your partner," Abed corrected her.  
"Oh did I say history, I meant to say… uh Feminine Retail and Marketing class. Duh doy!"  
There was a long, awkward, dead silence between the three of them until Annie had peered from her room.  
"Hey guys, did you have fun at Pavels?"  
"Yeah, um Annie why are you wearing my Inspector Spacetime hoodie?" Troy asked very defensively as if it was his most prized possession.  
"Oh, uh, I-uh." Annie was at a loss of words.  
"She's not feeling well, Troy. She's pretty cold." Britta had interjected quickly to save Annie. "Her cold is starting to come back."  
Annie coughed a very forced, fake cough, "yeah."  
"Well, feel better Annie," Abed said while climbing into the blanket fort with Troy following behind.

Annie looked at Britta and mouthed a "thank you" and walked into her room. Britta got into her room with Annie and shut the door. Britta looked around and spotted her oversized leather tote bag. She hurried over to it and stuck her arm in, fishing for the shirt for Annie. Once she found it she tossed it to Annie.

"Thanks Britta."  
"You're welcome."  
Annie pulled off Troy's hoodie. Her scars were bright red again. They went from a burnt red to bright red in a matter of minutes. Britta looked at them in awe, and when Annie saw Britta's face Annie did two. Her eyes began to water as she put her hand over her self inflicted scars and muttered, "I'm so stupid, they're never going to heal…" Annie's watering eyes formed tears, and Britta rushed over.  
"You're not stupid Annie. You're not," she pause, "Annie I'm no doctor but I've seen this before and the best thing you can do is wear lose fitting clothes,"  
"What about Mederma? That scar healing crème, shouldn't that help?"  
"Yes," Britta paused, "but Annie, your scars are too severe for that right now" Annie sighed "… I'm guessing these aren't that old."  
Annie hung her head, "No their not," she admitted.  
"How old are they then?"  
"The ones on my wrist are the ones I made Monday night, then my hips legs were Tuesday. But I've been adding them ever since then."  
"When did you make your last cuts?"  
"Last night, before you got here."  
Britta sighed. "I don't even know why I made more last night. I was happy to have company, but I felt-," Annie's glassy eyes were starting to water into a full-fledged cry.  
"It's addicting," Britta started putting words in Annie's mouth now, "you start because you're stressed, then you continue because it feels good, then you start thinking that it hurts you remind yourself that you deserve the pain, and then you start to thrive on the sight of seeing your blood outside of your body." Annie looked up in surprise. "You feel in control and your power hungry. When everything in your world is spinning out of control you still have control as you hold your sharp object over your wrist. But each time something bad happens to you feel the need to cut deeper and see your own more of your own blood. It becomes cathartic and therapeutic seeing and feeling it." Annie nodded while beginning sitting on the bed in her bra and flannel pants, with Britta's shirt still in one hand and Troy's hoddie in the other as Britta's voice got louder and her eyes became redder. "You don't know how to put a stop to your guilty pleasures. And all it takes is one small thing to send you to the hospital, or the morgue!" Annie looked terrified.  
"Britta…?"  
Britta's eyes were forming tears as she talked and lost control of her words, "I'm not going to let that happen to you Annie! You're _not_ making the same mistakes I did! I'm not going to see you in the hospital, or the morgue, because you're going to be fine and you're going to get help-you're going to get help." Britta was full on sobbing at this point.  
Annie got up and grabbed Britta for a hug. After she started to breathe at a regular pace and her heart slowed down, Britta began to regain herself. She was still attached to Annie, she peeled herself from Annie and started packing some of her things.  
"Britta… what are you doing?"  
"I'm packing some of your things so you can say with me."  
"Are you sure Britta?"  
"Yes I'm sure, the last thing you need is to be alone. You can wear shorts and a tank at my place, so your scars will heal faster. If you feel the need to hurt yourself you'll have me there. I'd feel more comfortable if you stayed with me, Annie you don't want to be alone. You might tell yourself that you do, but your heart and brain are telling you to be with someone. Trust me." After about fifteen minutes of packing clothes, school things for later that week, and many other things, Britta grabbed her keys.  
"Come 'on Annie."  
" Troy! Abed! I'm going to Britta's!" She yelled running out the door.  
"Cool, cool cool cool," Abed replied from inside the tent.  
"Feel better Annie!" Troy yelled.

When they walked outside it was raining and they hurried to Britta's eco friendly car. Both soaking wet and their eyes still red from the overflow of emotions. They both caught their breath in the front seat. There was a long pause before Britta put the key in and started the car.

"Britta?" Annie began, "what happened to you?"  
"What?"  
"How did you know all of those things I was feeling?"  
Britta replied while backing out of a parking space. She considered lying with the excuse "I'm a psych major" but she needed to be truthful with Annie if she wanted Annie to be truthful with her. "I knew all that because- well because I've been there which is why I'm here helping you."


	5. The Life That Britta Kept Secret

_**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Community  
**A/N: **Okay I know these last few chapters haven't been my best but I've got the rest of the story planned out and I needed a few chapters to do some leading up. Thanks for the kind words. Reviews are welcome as always :)_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Life That Britta Kept Secret

Britta didn't know how to answer Annie's question: "What happened?" She just kept her eyes on the road and answered "many things." She knew that answer wouldn't suffice for long. Annie just looked out the window and Britta who was trying to keep an eye on the road and was trying not to speed home.

Britta finally got to her apartment complex and quickly got out of her car with her stuff. Annie got her things and curiously followed behind. Her apartment wasn't that much different than the one she shared with Troy and Abed. The building was older and more rundown but closer into town than her apartment. Annie walked up the stairs into Britta's second floor, messy apartment.

"This is home. So do you want something to eat or anything?"  
"No I'm fine but if you don't mind I'm going to change."  
"No that's fine go for it bathrooms down the hall to the right."

Britta had to come up with something to say to Annie. Some information for Annie about Britta's past. As an aspiring psych major she wanted Annie to trust her to get Annie the help she needed, but as Annie's friend she didn't want to lie to her and tell her "nothing bad happened to me at all." She really did cared about her getting better and if that meant telling Annie some things from her past, so be it.

Annie walked out in a faded, lose, old racer back, tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. Her cuts looked better, but they were still raised and inflamed. Annie went to go sit down on the couch Britta walked over asking Annie to excuse the mess and they both sat down together. Britta's hair was still damp from the run from Annie's apartment into her car. Britta flipped her hair over and pulled the extra hair tie from her wrist into a messy bun. She sighed.

"Britta, what happened to you?" Annie asked to Britta who knew that that question was coming sometime soon.  
"You really want to know?"  
"Mmhm," Annie looked at Britta who was done putting her hair up.  
Britta and Annie both slouched into the couch as Britta began to speak.  
"Well growing up I didn't have a whole lot of good friends. Like I had some but I really only knew one other person that I connected with. She was in the same grade as me but she wasn't a 'loner' like me. She was good at making friends, and keeping them. From the outside it looked like she had the perfect life. She had red hair, green eyes, and was super skinny, she had the best clothes, but she was super sweet. Her name was Riley Tomas." Britta smiled at the mention of her friend's name. "She had plenty of friends, and she would eat lunch with all the girly-girls, whereas me, I ate lunch in library," Annie looked surprised. "Not to read though just because it was a quiet place where I could go to think and if I wanted, read. Well Riley and I were partners in out freshman biology class and she asked if I wanted to come have lunch in the library to work. So we worked together and we started going there every day to eat together, even after the project was finished. I found out that she didn't actually have a whole lot of friends. She had some 'fake' friends that were backstabbers and liars. Over the summer we enrolled in the same summer camp together and we bunked together, we hung out together and went out to the mall and did everything together that summer. Once sophomore year started we had even more classes together," Britta smiled at all these fond memories. "She had left her old 'friends' and it was just me and Riley. We were pretty much inseparable- she was always over at my house." Britta's smile slowly faded, "I never went to her house until one day she wasn't at school and I was supposed to give her the rubric for our next project. I looked up her address and walked over with some brownies that I made in my home ec class, assuming she was sick… Oh gosh I sound like Shirley." Annie and Britta both chuckled. "Well when I got to the door her drunken father answered and showed me to Riley's room. I found out that she wasn't sick- she skipped school because someone was spreading nasty rumors about her. I don't even remember what they were but I remember wanting to punch Riley's old 'friends' who started them. Well she finally went to school and by spring break the bullying was _so _severe. Riley never got the school involved but I should have, she didn't want any extra attention. Well these girls started to harass her about not having a mom and a drunken dad, they actually started beating her one day after school and she came crying running to my house. That's when I realized that I was the only person Riley ever had to talk to because her dad didn't give two fucks about her and her mom had died when she was four. I kept telling her that her life was going to get better once we got out of high school but she couldn't wait I guess."  
"What do you mean she couldn't wait?" Annie asked.  
Britta paused trying to control her emotions, "she… um, she killed herself."  
"Oh Britta," Annie flew across the couch to give Britta a much needed hug.  
Britta gave up on the "staying strong" concept when Annie's scared arms wrapped around her. She just sobbed, mourning her friend.  
"How did you do it? How did you live, I can't stand myself now," Annie asked emotionally trying to get information to help her.  
"I'm not sure you should be asking me for advice. I cut myself plenty of times and dropped out of high school because I was so damn lonely. But I understand about you thinking it's your fault. I'm sure if I told someone she would still be her, and it's a hard thing to wrap your mind around, the idea if it _not _being your fault." Britta paused, while making a poor effort to drying her tears with the corner of her shirt. "The point is that I got through it somehow, and hell you're better-rounded person than I ever was. So what I'm saying is that if I made it though this I know you can too."  
Annie sighed whipping some of her tear and then reaching over for a Kleenex for her and Britta, "Well I guess it's good to know no one's ever truly alone."  
"That's right," Britta paused catching her breath "You know Annie- you're going to be fine. You're lucky that I discovered this and not anyone else. I'm not going to send you to a mental hospital or an asylum, I'm not going to pressure you like that because depression, though it sucks is a part of life, and you're going to get through it. And you have me to talk to no matter what time of day 2 PM or 2 AM, you call me or text me and talk to me if something is wrong." Britta grabbed Annie shoulders and looked in her eyes. "No matter what, if there's anything I can do, please talk to me. I'm going to get you the help you need."  
"But you just said you're not going to ship me off to a hospital." Annie looked confused.  
"No of course not, I can get you help without you going to some mental hospital Annie. And mental hospitals aren't for everyone. But right now, I just think you need someone to talk to. I mean yeah this is serious but you're going to be okay." She paused, "You don't have to tell anyone but me."  
Annie laughed a little "Are you going to cure me as a psych major?" Annie and Britta both smiled.  
"No Annie, I went through this and you're going to get though it two, okay? I'm going to help you and give you all the help I didn't get, alright?"  
"Thanks Britta, you're the best," She hugged Britta even tighter.  
"But Annie?"  
"Yes."  
"You have to promise me one thing."  
"What?"  
"I need you to be honest with me about what you're feeling. I'm never going to judge you, but if you feel like you need more professional help, you have to let me know."  
"Okay," Annie said with a smile and breaking the hug.  
"Annie, you're like Riley to me, I'm _not_ losing you. And you're not losing me, I'll always be here and with you temporally living with me, I think this is a huge step in the right direction."  
The two attached like that for a moment. They were full of hope and for the first time and a week Annie's glass was half full.  
"Now Annie I know you just changed but let's get you cleaned up."  
"Where are we going Britta?"  
"I'm not much of a fashion person but I say we head out to the mall for some new clothes, because if you keep dressing in 'Inspector Spacetime' hoodies, people might notice." They both laughed.  
Britta and Annie both got ready to go to the mall to find "Annie looking" long sleeves and pants. Britta knew she was going to be a great big sis to Annie. She was going to help her because she never got a chance to help the only other person she considered a sister, Riley.


	6. Sisters

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own**_ _Community_.  
_**A/N:**__ So welcome to chapter six. I'd really like some more feedback on how I'm doing. I'm hoping you guys like these. I'm trying to get this story wrapped up in a few more chapters so I'm cranking these out, so I apologize for any spelling errors or grammatical errors. But I hope you guys are liking these! Also, I'm sure you've heard about Dan Harmon, there is a petition doing around online, Google this: Prevent the Darkest Timeline: Bring Back Dan Harmon as Showrunner for Community and sign the petition and bring Dan back!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Sisters

"So how was everyone's weekend?" Shirley asked while setting her oversized handbag down to the floor while taking her normal seat at the study table.  
"Great! After our marathon with Pavel Abed and I went home and chilled in the dreamatorium where we brainstormed some ideas for…"  
"Sh, Troy we can't tell them it has to be a surprise."  
"So Winger, what's the name of the guy you with this weekend?" Pierce asked with pride.  
"Original Peirce, but you're wrong. It was four guys." Jeff rolled his eyes. "I almost forgot to ask, did you break the piggy bank with your 'date' this weekend?" At this he looked up from his Blackberry and lifted his feet off the table.  
"Actually we went out to dinner then a movie, and then we went over to Dildop-"  
"Okay!" Britta, clearly not wanting Pierce to finish his story, lied about her weekend with Annie. "Well Annie and I watched a movie on Friday night and then we went to the mall on Saturday. Then Annie agreed to be my psych experiment which is why she's been staying with me."  
"Lesbians," Pierce mumbled.  
"Ew Pierce!" Shirley scolded him.  
"Yeah- um I'm Britta's new experiment!"  
"What for?" Abed asked Annie. Britta's eyes grew huge knowing fooling Abed would be hard. But then again Annie made it this far without her roommates finding out.  
"Sleeping patterns," Annie answered calmly, Britta was impressed and shot Annie a look that said "not bad."  
"Cool. Cool cool cool."

The study group dispersed after a few more disgusting comments about Pierces love life, and a short conversation of Shirley's review of the Hunger games. Britta found Annie ready to leave for the day. Today Annie tried out a new outfit. Mint colored jeans, with a light pink long sleeved cardigan with a white laced tank top underneath. She was back to looking like Annie, but wearing jeans. When Annie got dressed earlier that morning Britta told her that no one would notice that she had tweaked her style to accommodate for her cuts on her body, and Britta was right. No one noticed.

The girls both walked to Britta's car and drove home complaining about Nicki Minaj on the radio and complaining about being starving. By the way Annie was acting- you would never been able to tell that she had just been though a really hard situation. Britta was proud of herself but mostly Annie for coming this far in just a short amount of time.

They got home and called in a Pizza and watched The Proposal and awed over Ryan Reynolds. They both had changed out of their clothes they wore to school and threw on sweats and a t-shirt. Annie's scars were exposed and she didn't care anymore. Britta was _so _proud of Annie for making such an improvement.

The truth is that Britta missed this "sisterhood." She missed having someone that she cared about. She missed having someone to help out, and most of all she missed being a friend to someone who needed it. Annie was like Riley in Britta's eyes. And ever since the untimely death of her friend, Britta had felt empty. Britta knew what feeling empty lead to, cutting, substance abuse, dropping out of high school, and thoughts suicide, and when Riley died she went through all of that but she got better. But she never felt like her heart was content. Not until Annie and Britta had become this close. Britta didn't feel empty anymore.

A week had gone by. A week of cute "Annie styled" skinny jeans and cardigans, and a week of eating normally, and most importantly week of improvement. There were days that Britta forgot that Annie had done these awful things to her body until she changed into shorts. But no matter how much of an improvement that had been made to Annie, it didn't change her mother's stinging suicide note.

They only time that Annie had done something that caused Britta to worry was Wednesday night. Britta went to go to bed and Annie was on her laptop in the living area. It was past midnight when Britta noticed that Annie never crawled into bed with her. Normally Britta beat Annie to bed at night simply because Annie had more to do with school but she was never up _this_ late. Britta crawled out of her bed and went to the living room where the lamp was still on and so were old reruns of The Nanny. Britta heard noises from the kitchen and she rushed over.

She found Annie, still fully dressed and nowhere near ready for bed with her phone in her hand and her moms note lying on the other side. Annie's mascara stained face was in between her knees as she was sitting against the cabinets. She flinched as each sob came to her. Britta looked around for any sharp objects lying around. She saw a large kitchen knife lying beside her, Britta's eyes grew large. Annie's head was still down as her right hand reached out for the knife, still not realizing she had an audience of one.

"Annie no!" Britta shrieked as Annie jerked her head up looking forward and not at Britta.  
"Annie please!" Britta felt tears build up in her eyes.  
As for Annie she didn't say anything. Breathing heavily, she slowly turned her head to Britta shaking clearly disturbed. Britta rushed over to Annie pulling the knife out of her had, accidently cutting herself on her palm but she didn't care. She tossed the knife in the sink, as for the letter she wanted to burn it, but resisted. She sat down next to Annie pulling her into a tight hug.

The two could have stayed like that for hours and not noticed. Britta rocked Annie back and forth and Annie just sobbed. Slowly stoking Annie's healthy brown hair and rubbing her back. Annie stopped crying and started to breath normally, as her grip loosed on Britta, she had realized Annie had fallen asleep in her arms. Britta didn't care though her friend was safe from herself.

Britta checked the time on Annie's phone. 3:37 AM. Britta tried to get up but awoke Annie in the process. Annie looked at Britta with remorseful eyes, "Sorry," she murmured.  
"Don't be."  
"It's just that she's gone and it's my fault."  
"No! No it's not Annie it's no-" Britta was interrupted.  
"I owe her this, I owe her my li-"  
"NO!" Britta was shouting. "No, no you don't Annie. You do not owe that woman anything- if anything she owes you a real childhood. You don't owe her shit! Do you hear me Annie? Nothing, that's what you owe her, don't let your memories make you think that you owe her you're life."  
"But it's my fault!" Annie had started crying again.  
"Annie, no it's not. Annie, kids and children are gifts. Your mom didn't cherish you, and she had every reason to celebrate you but she didn't. This is her fault! Not yours Annie!" Britta started sobbing. "Annie it's not your fault! Do you understand!"  
Annie didn't reply she just sobbed with Britta.  
"Annie! Do you understand! I love you too much to watch you do this to yourself!"  
Instead of replying first Annie threw her arms around Britta once more. Annie whispered "I love you Britta, thank you."

Britta helped Annie up from the kitchen floor and walked her to the bedroom where she took out some pajamas for Annie. She set them on her bed as she went over to her bathroom to get a washcloth for Annie's feverishly warm, makeup stained face. She returned to see Annie with her head in her hands. Britta grabbed her chin and made her look up. She started dabbing the lukewarm warm wet washcloth among Annie's face. Once her makeup was off Britta offered her a pony tail to put her hair up to go to bed. Annie tossed her hair in a messy bun.

"My head hearts," Annie complained.  
"I'd be surprised if it didn't. Crying always gives me a head ache. Advil?" Britta said fishing around in her night stand looking for her small bottle of pain killers.  
"Please."  
Once Britta found them she offered two to Annie and took one herself. She threw the pill bottle back once the girls took their painkillers with day old water bottles. Annie face was so feverishly red, Britta threw the covers off of the bed so that Annie could get in them. Once Annie was lying down Britta went to go turn out the only light source which was a lamp on her night stand. Still sitting up Britta rested her hand on Annie's forehead. Annie's looked up to see what Britta was doing.

"You cried yourself a fever," Britta stated.  
"I know," Annie sounded disappointed with herself.  
"It's okay Annie, those painkillers should break the fever here soon."  
"Okay…" Annie was obviously drifting in and out of sleep.  
Britta pulled Annie close to her, she wasn't about to let her best friend go. She wasn't going to lose Annie the same way she lost Riley. She wouldn't allow it. Sleeping, Annie wrapped her arms around Britta.

"Still sisters?" Annie asked half asleep.  
"Always," Britta replied with a tight squeeze and a small kiss on her forehead.


	7. Sick

**_Disclaimer: _**_I obviously don't own_ Community

* * *

Chapter 7: Sick

A week after Annie's little "incident" things got better, sort of. She blew it right off. When asked she just sounded like she was as perky and happy as she was before this whole thing started. Annie had either made a tremendous improvement or had gotten really good a faking it. Annie just said she "missed her mom" but Britta wasn't sure she believed that. Britta couldn't put her finger on it but she knew Annie was lying to her. Britta knew that after everything was said and done, Annie's life was Annie's business but it didn't stop Britta from being a little worried.

Annie needed to go out. Not to drink away her problems but to let loose and have fun. Britta was going to take Annie out on Friday night as a celebration for not cutting for a week. It wasn't until Britta started to feel like a cold was coming on did she put the plans on hold another week. Annie agreed that holding off was a good idea, in fact it was her idea that they move their celebration back another week.

Britta felt like crap. She had a terrible headache with dizziness, an achy body, and really bad cough. Britta did however feel better when she found out that Annie said she was going out with Troy and Abed. Britta spent her Friday afternoon on bed rest and Annie made her hot soup. While Britta was sleeping due to strong cold and flu over the counter medication, Annie cleaned her apartment. She got all of her things organized and placed though out the apartment. Annie was really quite on Friday, but Britta assumed that it was because Annie was trying to respect the fact that Britta was trying to sleep.

Britta heard the shower start so she thought that it was about time Annie was getting ready for her outing with Troy and Abed but she ignored it, she just slept. Once she heard the bedroom door open she heard Annie come in and whisper to Britta:  
"Thanks Britta."  
"Mmhm," Britta was still half asleep.  
"I love you very much Britta."  
"Love you too Annie."  
Annie planted a light kiss on Britta's warm, probably feverish, forehead. She heard the door close and Britta drifted.

_She was running in the street, dodging traffic. She approached a house and found the garage door open. She threw open the door. The room was dark and the only light was from a TV casting shadows over a drunken man sitting on the couch. She bolted up the stairs. She checked all over the bedroom and then found her standing in front of a door in the bedroom. The light was glowing from under the doors as Britta pounded her whole fist against it. She took her hand to try and open the bathroom but it was locked. Someone was crying and moaning of pain inside. She kicked opened the door and-_

Britta jolted awake at 9:32, about an hour after Annie left. She was breathing heavily. She put her hand over her heart and began to tell herself that it was just a nightmare. Her whole body was feverishly warm and slick with sweat and her hair was oily. She shot up, a little too fast, her head began to pound. She stuck her left arm out and fished though her nightstand to find her pill bottle for some Advil while her right hand grabbed her forehead in pain. She couldn't find anything.  
"Hmph," Britta pouted, "I guess I'm out" She mumbled as she pushed her drawer back.

She got up slowly, only wearing underwear, and her _Help the Gulf_ tee shirt. Remembering that she was alone, she striped out of her clothes. She slowly walked to the bath room across the hall. She looked in the mirror, she looked paler than usual, and her hair was disgustingly oily, her skin shiny, and her eyes looked so tired. Britta decided that it would be an optimal time for a bath. She pushed the shower curtain aside, and then turned on the water as she sat on the side of that bathtub. She ran her hands though the water, waiting for the water to become a decent temperature. The water went from cold, to cold with a hint of warmth in it, and then she started feeling the only pressure. It was almost like she got the water the same temperature as the rest of the apartment. "Perfect," she muttered with a smile as she hit the drain making it spin sideways and her bathtub started collecting water.

Britta eased into the water and relaxed. She almost instantly felt better, she felt more awake, more clean, and less like a greasy french fry. Her breathing slowed down to relaxing pace. She slowly closed her eyes and a smile crept across her face. Britta loved cold/lukewarm baths. For some reason she felt clean, and pure coming out of them.

After relaxing for a while, she dipped her head underwater. Bubbles escaped her mouth and she just held her breath letting the water relax her. She slowly rose to the top of the water, breathing again- she got some coconut scented shampoo and lathered it on her oily scalp. Dipping her head back underwater, she shook her head getting all the shampoo bubbles out of her head. She washed her hair with her matching coconut scented conditioner and lathered it in her hair. Letting it sit for a moment, she got her favorite body wash on her sponge that smelt of pomegranate and washed her body of all the sweat.

Her head was feeling a little bit better now that she was clean and more relaxed. She reluctantly drained the tub and stepped out of the lukewarm bath, drying herself with a towel. After drying herself off, she wrapped her body in a towel and grabbed a new towel for her hair. She flicked off the light switch and walked to her room. She found a clean pair of underwear, and a tee shirt from the group's paintball adventure. She changed into her clothes, looking for her phone. She searched everywhere, the bed, the nightstand, the bathroom, and then she realized that it was in the living room, still in her backpack.

She unwillingly got up walked over to beside the couch to where her backpack was. She fished her hands though the pockets until she felt her phone. She checked the time, 10:14 she pulled it out to see a missed call from Troy and one from Abed. She looked at the time the calls were made which was around 9:30, almost an hour ago. Britta thought questioned why Troy and Abed were calling Britta during their outing with Annie, but Britta dialed Troy back anyway and pressed the cold smooth phone to her face.

"Hello?" Troy's voice answered.  
"You rang?"  
"Oh yeah, we were looking for Annie. We were wondering if she wanted to grab a bite to eat at Senior Kevin's but she didn't answer her phone she we thought we might as well try you."  
"Uh, Annie's with you. Didn't you guys go out tonight?"  
"No…" Troy's voice was confused  
"Shit." Britta mumbled.  
"Why what's wrong?"  
Britta didn't answer, she looked around for Annie. She wasn't in the apartment. Even though she could be anywhere, good or bad, Britta had an awfully bad feeling about where she was. As she was looking around the apartment, something on the refrigerator caught her eye. It was a white slip of paper. It read "Britta." She opened and skimmed the letter. Her eyes grew larger as her suspicions were confirmed.  
"Britta… you're scaring me."  
"Troy, Abed? I need you to go home right now, I'll meet you there. Just get home now!" Britta's heart was racing.  
"Why Britta?"  
Britta's head began to spin, "Its Annie, she's trying to kill herself."  
The last things Britta heard was Troy gasp and say, "Abed! Come on buddy we have to go!" He sounded just as frantic as Britta.  
The line went dead as Britta bolted to her room to find some form of pants. She found a pair of pink polka-dotted pajama shorts and left. She ran to her car ignited the engine and raced to where she knew Annie would be, at Troy and Abed apartment. She reached over in the cup holder where she kept her phone. She found Jeff's number.  
"What do you want Perry,"  
"Jeff! I need you to meet me at Troy, Abed and Annie's place now!" Britta was in tears now.  
"Why is everything oka-"  
"No, it's not! Call Pierce, and Shirley Troy and Abed, they already know."  
"Why?"  
"We're going to need as much help as we can, and she's going to need as much support. She can kill me for this later..."  
"What am I doing Britta, and why? What the hell is this all about?"  
"Annie," Britta answered chocking on tears.  
"Now, what's wrong with Annie?" Jeff was trying to calm Britta down now.  
"She's trying to kill herself."  
The line was silent and the only noise came from Britta's car speeding.  
"Okay, I'll call. I'm on my way, be there in five."  
Then the line went dead.


	8. Annie and Riley

_**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Community.  
**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger! And sorry if there are any grammatical errors in this, I really wanted to crank this out ASAP so you guys wouldn't be waiting so long. So sorry, but I hope you guys like it._

* * *

Chapter 8: Annie and Riley

_Britta ran, faster than she ever had before. It was a cold, beautiful, starry, night in November. Her eyes were full of tears and a note from Riley was in her hands. Britta's eyes found Riley's house without trouble. She turned the corner onto the driveway which seemed to go on forever. Still sprinting, she saw the garage door was open and she opened the door into the house._

Her heart was pounding, her head was spinning, and her eyes were watering. _This can't be happening. Not again. _She told herself but she couldn't help but be frantic because this was happening and this was reality. This was too much like her high school years and she wasn't going to lose another friend to suicide.

She beat Troy and Abed to the apartment complex by about three seconds. Barley parking her car, she grabbed Annie's note and she bolted out of her car to the outside. It was a beautiful starry night, but for Britta it was too similar to one in November. Troy tossed Abed the keys and Abed ran. The other two sprinted behind. The elevator was too slow for this situation. They took the stairs, two steps at a time. Britta didn't remember the stairs being that long because the journey to the third floor seemed to take forever.

They finally made it up to the apartment. Abed unlocked the door in record time, but Britta pushed through the both of them being the first one of the three in the apartment.

_The only light source was from a TV, casting shadows over a drunken man's face. Britta ran up to Riley's bed room. It was pitch black room with the only light coming from under a door to Riley's bathroom. Britta knocked on the door, "Riley!" No response. "Riley," she moaned back. She tried to get the door open but she had locked it. Britta with all her might kicked the door bellow the door knob. On the second try she got the door down. _

The apartment was dark, there was no light coming from anywhere. "Annie!" Britta cried. "Annie!" There was no response. Troy and Abed went to her room, then the blanket fort and looked around but Britta went to the bathroom. There was a glowing florescent light from under the door. "Annie!" Britta cried again. Annie was crying very quietly. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "Boys! She's in here!" Together the three of them brought down the door. Then Jeff came running though the front door.  
"Where is she!"  
"In here!" Troy called.

_Britta set aside the door. Riley was near the bathtub with a pool of blood around where she lie. Her eyes were fluttering, struggling to stay open. Britta looked around. Every sharp object in that house was in that bathroom with her blood dried all over knives, broken glass, and scissors. There were also many orange prescription bottles. All empty of leftover drugs that Riley had swallowed. Britta ran over to Riley. "Riley, its okay." Riley couldn't talk she just moaned in pain. There was vomit in the toilet but Riley clearly hadn't gotten everything out of her system. Britta held Riley close, crying. For the first time in her life Britta couldn't do anything, she felt weak._

Annie was standing there in tears trying to open a bottle of prescription pills. Britta bolted past all the sharp, bloody objects on the counter. She wrestled Annie to the floor over the pills. Britta pulled the bottle out of Annie's hands flinging it across the bathroom. From what it looked like Annie hadn't taken too much. But Britta found her missing Advil pill bottle on the counter. Annie was in tears, the worst Britta had ever seen her. Troy, Abed and Jeff were behind Britta. All in shock over what Annie had done. Britta took Annie's bloody wrists and looked into her drug induced eyes. Annie then detached from Britta and threw up in the toilet. The observing three hurried over. Jeff held her hair, Abed rubbed her back, and Troy just took Britta and hugged her. Britta was sobbing over Annie, she was being hysterical. But Troy calmly held Britta who was struggling against him for Annie.

Shirley and Pierce were the last two to arrive. Shirley was in tears and surprisingly so was Pierce.  
"Is she okay?" Shirley choked.  
"I don't know," Jeff answered while holding Annie's hair.

Annie collapsed. If it weren't for Jeff holding Annie's hair she would have hit her head on the toilet but Abed and Jeff lowered her safely to the ground. Annie was shaking, her eyes were fluttering and she was breathing heavily. She was unconscious Britta finally escaped from Troy and rushed over to Annie.

Britta held Annie, "Stay with me Annie, please!" she cried. She held onto Annie like she had held on to Riley. Annie was silent. Pierce had called 9-1-1, and Shirley brought with her some ipecac just in case Annie couldn't throw up on her own. Troy, Abed and Jeff got damp washcloths and patted down Annie's blood all over her legs, and wrist. Britta could care less that Annie's blood was smeared all over her body- she just wanted to hold her best friend.

_The moaning suddenly stopped and so did Riley's heart. Britta cried for Riley to come back but nothing happened. Britta was holding her dead friend and she never wanted to let go._

The paramedics arrived and the pulled Annie out of Britta's hands. Britta screamed, like a child not getting their way. Abed, Jeff and Peirce held her back while Troy tried to hug her again. "No! No! Annie!"  
Troy just held Britta and whispered "She's going to be okay Britta" but it didn't stop Britta from screaming for Annie.

They all hoped in Shirley's minivan. All in tears, they drove down the Greendale county hospital. Troy didn't let go of Britta's hand, knowing she needed this support. Everyone was too terrified to speak. They pulled into the hospital and ran inside. Once in they took their seats, Troy sat on a uncomfortable, vinyl loveseat with Britta. Britta rested her head on Troy's shoulder. Her tears dripped on Troy's tee shirt. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Shirley was praying, Abed was sitting quietly letting small tears escape, Pierce was holding onto Jeff's hand while Jeff just looked down at the floor where small pools of water gathered from his tears. In a weird way, tragedies always brought the group closer together.

Britta looked around and they saw a nurse walking their way. Her heart was beating faster, her head was spinning. Knowing positive or negative news was about to come, she slowly got up from resting on Troy.

"Hello, I'm Susan, are all of you here for Annie Edison." Everyone nodded.  
"Well her stomach is being pumped right now, but it is my pleasure to let you know that she is going to be okay."

Everyone's face lit up.

"Really?" Britta asked.  
"Yes, she is having all of the medication filtered out of her system. But after that she's going to be okay… You're free to go home if you'd like. It'll probably take an hour until their done pumping her stomach and we're going to try to clean up some of her wounds on her body. You're welcome to stay but she's not going to be ready to see visitors until about six in the morning."  
Everyone looked in agreement at each other, and Pierce told Susan "We're kind of like a family, so we'll be staying, thank you."  
At that moment a huge weight was lifted off of Britta's shoulders. _Annie was going to be alright. _


	9. Room 264

_**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Community  
__**A/N: **So this is obviously my longest chapter, and it was super fun to write. Thanks for the reviews and you're support. I'm going to do two more chapters, so stick with me! :) Once again I apologize for any grammatical errors, but thanks everyone!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Room 264

"Want anything from the cafeteria Britta?" Shirley asked.  
"I'm good." Britta said shaking her legs nervously.  
Troy rested his hand on Britta's knee, "She's going to be okay and you'll be able to see her hear in a bit."  
"I know but that doesn't change the fact that it happened."  
"Yes this is true," Jeff began, "but Britta, we're all here for her now. She's going to be okay physically. And mentally, yeah she may need work but guess what Britta? We all do. We all have had problems in our past; I mean we're at Greendale. Yes Annie acted severely, but there is something in all of us, that if went wrong, we would act the same way. My point is that Annie is never going to be alone. None of us are." Everyone could see Jeff's tears build up. "Annie is going to be okay, because none of us are okay. She's going to get the help she needs, and where going to be there for her every step of the way." Everyone had huddled around each other in lobby for a group hug.  
They stayed like that until they were interrupted by Susan. "She's ready for visitors. She's requesting a Britta Perry?" She looked up from her notes to see that Britta had stepped forward. "Alright she's in room 264"  
"Thanks."

Britta couldn't get to room 264 fast enough. She wasn't even walking in a straight line anymore. Britta had gotten absolutely no sleep. No one had. Everyone was worried sick about Annie, even though she was going to be okay, everyone was still worried. Britta contemplated leaving to get a real pair of pants and a new shirt, but she never got around to leaving, she didn't want to miss anything. Troy tried to make Britta fall asleep with him on the small loveseat but she couldn't and neither could Troy. Annie was clearly on everyone's mind.

Britta found room 264 without problem. She knocked as she opened the door. Annie was lying down wearing a hospital gown in a hospital bed. She wasn't sleeping but just relaxing. Britta rushed over to her. As soon as Annie's eyes met Britta's her face lit up.  
"Britta!" Annie exclaimed.  
"Annie, oh my gosh Annie!" Britta looked at Annie wrist, she had bandaged up to her elbow. Annie smiled a guilty, apologetic smile.  
"I'm so sorry Britta." Annie whispered to Britta as Britta ran over for a hug.  
"No don't be I'm just glad you're okay." Britta was stroking Annie's hair as Annie's and Britta's tears built up in their eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Until Britta decided it was time to get some answers.

Wiping her tears from her eyes she asked Annie "Why?"  
Annie held her head in shame "My dad."  
Britta now officially hated Annie's parents, "What did he do?" Britta grasped Annie's hand.  
"He- he told me that I shouldn't be able to live with myself. Tha-that I'm such a fuck up and that it's my fault for getting my mom d-de-depressed." Annie chocked out between sobs.  
"Oh baby," Britta wrapped herself around Annie. "I'm so sorry."  
"He'd been calling me and chewing me out ever since last week Wednesday," Annie wiped her tears with Britta's shirt on her shoulder, but she didn't care.  
"The night I found you on my kitchen floor," Britta stated.  
"Mmhm," Britta was patting Annie's back as her heart was breaking for Annie.  
Britta didn't know what to say. "Annie you know none of this is your fault," was the best she could do.

The two stayed like this for about thirty minutes until Susan came in asking if someone else could see her. Annie agreed but asked if Britta could stay, Susan agreed and then went to get someone.

Troy walked in. Britta pointed to a chair to pull up next to Annie's bed. Annie was sitting her bed with Britta next to her and Troy pulled up his chair next to Britta. After hugging Annie, he sat down and grabbing Britta's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Annie smiled at them who smiled at each other.

Troy began "How are you feeling Annie?"  
Annie paused, "like they just pumped my stomach," she answered with a little laugh.  
"What does that feel like?" Troy asked.  
"Amazing," Annie answered sarcastically, Britta and Annie both laughed and Troy pondered the topic for a moment until Britta said "She's being sarcastic Troy."  
"Oh," Troy was disappointed.  
Annie laughed, "Yeah, they stick a tube down your throat and they get all of the crap in your stomach out and it's like-"  
"Okay, okay I get it." Troy paused, "Annie, everyone out there including myself was really worried about you. Like I know you don't always want to hang out with Abed and me but we're always here for you. You could talk to me about anything at anytime." He interrupted himself with his own thoughts. "Oh! And if you want we can go in the dreamatorium and like defeat all your problems and-"  
"Oh Troy I love you," Annie laughed. "And thanks Troy, you're awesome." Annie gave Troy a huge hug and a peck on the cheek.

Britta walked him to the door and gave him a hug and whispered a "thank you" in his ear. In return he planted a small, loving, kiss on her lips. Britta smiled as their noses touched and kissed him once more before sending him out to get the next person.

Britta went to go pull another chair from the corner of the room so Annie could lie down and not share her bed. As she pushed the chair into a decent spot Annie spoke.  
"So you and Troy huh?"  
"Yeah, me and Troy," Britta smiled.  
"I'm really glad that's working out for you two."  
"I'm glad it is too. He helped me a lot last night- he was pretty much holding me back when the paramedics took you away from me. If he wasn't there..." she shook her head at the thought.  
"He really likes you, you can tell." Annie smiled.

Pierce interrupted their conversation. He sat down just talking about how awesome Annie is, and how if she ever needed a place to stay she could come to his mansion. And if she ever needs someone to talk to he was going to be there for her. Britta was happy that Pierce was in Annie's life. Even though he can be inappropriate a times, okay, a lot of times, she was happy that he was there for her. Almost like a father figure. After about fifteen minutes he walked over to give Annie a hug and mention that Susan the nurse was really hot. Yup, it wouldn't be a real conversation with him had there not been an inappropriate comment in their conversation. Britta rolled her eyes and walked Peirce out.

Abed was next. He didn't really say much other than a "we care about you so much," and he just hugged Annie. This actually made Annie cry. Abed was crying, barley, but it was still more emotion than he would normally show. He said the same thing everyone else said, but more along the lines of what Troy said: "You can always talk to me, and if you want the dreamatorium can be your safe place." Annie and Britta both laughed. He stayed a little longer just hugging Annie. Britta could see Annie's eyes watering, but for the first time in a while they were tears of happiness. Annie told Abed that she knew she could count on him for anything and with that Annie gave him one last squeeze before he left.

Shirley was next. She made a frown at Annie's bandages and gave her a hug. Like Annie hadn't gotten enough of that.  
"Ba-by," Shirley cooed. "You know there are other options. And taking your life is never one."  
"I know, I know, I just got lost in all my emotions and it was just too much. But I don't want to think about that." Shirley nodded.  
"I brought you some cookies from the cafeteria," Shirley handed out some lightweight, white cookies with pink frosting. Britta, remembering that the last thing she ate was soup at four PM yesterday, took three cookies and snacked on them shamelessly.  
After Britta and the girls all finished the cookies Shirley wanted to pray over Annie. No one objected so Shirley took Annie and Britta's hands.  
"Dear father, thank you for this glorious day. Today we lift up Annie, as she is going through some hard times. As you know Lord, it is by your work and grace that Annie is here. Lord whatever she is struggling with please lift it from her shoulders. I pray that you watch over me, Troy Barnes, Abed Nadir, Peirce Hawthorn, Jeffrey Winger, and Britta Perry," Britta shivered a little at the mention of her name, "give us the strength and the power to help our friend Annie Edison through a really rough time. If you would watch over her and remind her that you don't give us anything we can't handle. I'm so very thankful that Annie is still with us and it is by your grace that she is. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen."  
"Amen," Britta and Annie both repeated as they opened their eyes to see Shirley crossing herself.  
"Thanks Shirley, that meant a lot to me," Annie was almost in tears, Shirley gave Annie another hug but this time included Britta.  
"If any of you girls need someone to talk to about anything I'm always here for you," Shirley said heading for the door. "I love you girls so much." And with that Shirley disappeared.

"That was nice of Shirley, I mean I don't believe in God but, it was nice," Britta stated.  
"It was, I know I'm Jewish but I do kinda feel a little better."  
"Yeah, me too."

Jeff was the last one to walk in. Walking was an understatement, he ran in. He clearly had been crying and looked at Annie in her bandages, he was speechless. He just pulled Annie close to him. He sat on Annie's bed with her and hugged her for a long time. He started to cry as he choked out the words: "Never do this to me again Annie."  
She was still crying from Shirley and Jeff wasn't helping but she just relaxed into Jeff's embrace. Annie was looking down, still sobbing, as Jeff pulled apart from her lifting her chin and looking into her eyes.  
"I care about you so much Annie," Jeff stated.  
Annie sobbed tears as Jeff wiped them away with his fingers.  
"Annie, if you ever need a safe place to go to get away from everything, or just someone to talk to, please let me know. I will never decline you." At this point Britta felt awkward just watching, but thankfully Jeff had placed a kiss on Annie's forehead and when to go sit down in the chair by Annie.  
He took Annie's hand and squeezed it, "I'm just happy you're being proactive and getting help," Britta nodded in agreement at Jeff's statement.  
Jeff, surprisingly couldn't go five sentences without hugging Annie, or crying. There wasn't much of a conversation going on, just plenty of hugs between the three of them.

By the time Jeff left it was about nine AM. Britta and Annie played cards and read magazines for most of the day. Occasionally other members of the group would come in just to check up on Annie and bring the girls food but once it was five PM both girls were out.

Britta woke up around seven. Her neck hurt from the uncomfortable chair she was sleeping in, Jeff was in there sitting in the chair right across from Britta he was sitting by Annie who was still sound asleep. He was on his phone, cursing at it. Britta sat up a little rubbing her eyes, and Jeff put his phone down.  
"Angry Birds?"  
"Yeah, I'm not very good."  
Britta laughed, "Is everyone still here?"  
"Well Shirley just stepped out to put the boys down but she's coming back around nine, and Pierce got really cranky. Everyone made him leave to take a nap but he said he'd set his alarm so he could come back." Jeff laughed.  
"Well, what are you doing here? Why didn't you leave?"  
"First ouch," Jeff said being one hundred percent sarcastic, "and second, I couldn't leave. I just wouldn't feel comfortable not being with her." Jeff grabbed Annie's hand that was hanging from her bed. He paused and looked at her bandages. "How long has this been going on?"  
"A few weeks."  
"She tell you?"  
"No I was over at the apartment and saw some things in the bathroom. That's when I found out."  
"Why'd she do it?" Jeff's voice almost a whisper.  
"Her mom killed herself."  
"Holy shit."  
"Yeah, she was pretty much a mess she told me everything that night. And after some thought I decided that it was best if I let her stay with me so she could have someone around 24/7."  
"Smart," Jeff answered. "I didn't even see it coming."  
"No one did, I didn't. She tricked me, she said she was going out with Troy and Abed and then went to the apartment."  
"Yeah Abed told me. I just feel bad that this would happen to Annie, our Annie. You know?"  
"I know what you mean, it's always the people you never expect."

They sat there in silence, it wasn't awkward but welcomed. Britta closed her eyes as she tried to pop her neck and Jeff rubbed his thumb over Annie's hand. Britta broke the silence and asked:  
"Do you have any idea when their releasing her?"  
"Susan told us probably on Monday, so about two more days." Jeff paused, "So miss psych major, what's the recovery plan for Annie?"  
Britta rolled her eyes at Jeff, "I was thinking after we get her out of here we get her into therapy."  
"Pierce said he'd pay for therapy." Britta looked confused for a moment at Jeff. "He says he wants to help her out financially."  
"That's awesome!" Britta quietly exclaimed trying not to wake Annie.  
"Anddd… Troy and Abed said they have an idea to help but they wouldn't tell me. They want to run it by you and Annie first."

There was a knock at the door. Jeff popped up to see who it was.

"Speak of the devil!" Jeff said as Troy and Abed walked in.  
Annie groaned and then sat up slightly confused.  
"We have a proposal," Abed announced.  
"Would you, Britta be interested in moving in with the three of us? We could move out of the dreamatorium and give you that room?" Troy asked.  
"That would be so great!" Annie squealed.  
"We were thinking that it would benefit Annie if she had someone that she trust living with her, and you know what you're doing when it comes to psych major stuff. And besides you and Troy-"  
"Okay buddy I think she gets it." Troy cut Abed off.  
Britta thought for a moment, she was close to broke, and it would be nice to have others to live with. Yeah they would get annoying, but she was sure she could handle it. "Guys, I'd love to, thanks." Britta beamed.  
"Awesome," Troy said, smiling at Britta who blushed the smiled back.  
"Cool, cool cool cool."

Eventually after many hugs, Jeff and Abed left to get food. Annie and Troy joked a little and Britta decided it was time for her to clean up, and change clothes.

"Hey Annie, I'm going to run to my apartment to get shower and change, do you need anything?"  
"Yeah can you get me my phone? I left it at your place last night, it should be with my stuff."  
"Sure thing sweetie," Britta replied, "I'll be back in an a few hours or so."

Britta went to give her a hug and then kissed Annie on her forehead before leaving. Troy was waiting for her and holding the door open so they would walk out together. As Britta walked out of Annie's room and Troy stuck out his hand and Britta took it with a smile as they walked down the hall together.


	10. Welcome Home

**_Disclaimer: _**_I obviously don't own Community.  
**A/N: **This chapter is pretty much fluff. But I found it necessary after some serious previous chapters. I hope you are enjoying these as much as I'm enjoying writing them. And pardon any grammatical errors. Reviews are always welcome :) Btw, ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL COMPLETE (I'm writing an epilogue to this). Anyway, enjoy and t__hanks again. :)_

* * *

Chapter 10: Welcome Home

Annie was due back home on Monday, and Tuesday would be her first therapy session. Britta found a good therapist for Annie and Pierce was still going to pay for everything. So that was a definite positive.

The rest of Saturday was uneventful. Except for when Britta called her landlord and he approved of her lease ending early. That made Britta happy knowing she would be out of there by Friday, "lucky" for Britta she was about to be evicted anyway. She talked to Annie some more about living together and what "sister" life would be like. Annie and Britta agreed that when she was released that Annie would continue to live with Britta until she moves in to the Pedison/Trobed apartment (they decided that was going to be the name of the apartment Perry plus Edison, Troy plus Abed). At around nine fifteen Shirley showed up to talk to Annie some more and Pierce came back to tell Annie he would be paying for therapy. Britta crashed on Shirley's couch later that night- she didn't want to be alone.

Sunday morning Shirley and Britta were up at six to go visit Annie. Correction, after a stop at Starbucks for some much needed coffee they went to go visit Annie. The brought her a pastry and her favorite Passion tea. Annie enjoyed the girls company and Britta was happy that Annie wasn't feeling like crap anymore. Annie's nurse said she had made a tremendous improvement for what she had just been though. Britta, Shirley, and Annie played Apples to Apples, Taboo, and other fun games for a little while. Shirley even skipped church to be with Annie.

Troy, Abed, Jeff, and Pierce all came at one point to say hello and play a game or two with Annie or just spend time with her. Britta went to the cafeteria to go get some lunch when she ran into Jeff who was getting a salad.

"I thought you were with her?" Britta asked while paying for her mac and cheese.  
"Nope, Troy and Abed are."  
"Oh I see," Britta paused. "Do you want to sit with me and have lunch?"  
"Yeah sure, beats eating alone."  
They found an empty spot in the cafeteria. Jeff sat down with his salad and checked his phone.  
"So you and Troy?" he asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice.  
"Yes, me and Troy, now am I going to regret asking you to come sit with to me?"  
"No, no you won't," Jeff laughed "Just giving you a hard time."  
"Well, now that were on the topic, who's the lucky woman of the week… or weekend…"  
"Very funny Britta, I'm actually on the market right now," Jeff said while taking a bite of his salad.  
"Shocker," Britta rolled her eyes while stuffing mac and cheese in her mouth.  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff kicked Britta from under the table.  
They both laughed for a moment, the first comic relief of the weekend. Then it got quite as they continued stuffing their faces with food.  
"Actually," Jeff continued, "I need a female's opinion on something."  
"Shoot."  
"Okay this is going to sound really weird, but say I have a friend who's really good friend was just put in the hospital for a drug overdose…" Britta rolled her eyes, "And my friend really wants to tell this girl that he likes her and that he wants to be with her. When would be the optimal time for my friend to admit to her that he really likes her?" Jeff was slightly embarrassed but still too cocky care.  
Britta paused "So someone's got eyes for Edison huh?" Britta smiled, "well you know she likes you back…"  
"Yeah I know she does."  
"Then I don't understand your dilemma Winger."  
"Well Perry, when should I tell her?"  
"Well obviously not now!"  
"No shit Sherlock!" Jeff paused and Britta rolled her eyes as she ate more of her lunch, "if I don't tell her now when do I? I'm afraid that I won't get the chance to tell her if she…"  
"Yeah, well you should talk to her now. Make sure she knows that you never want to lose her and that she is very important to you. But right now you need to focus on what's best for her. Help her out, talk to her, make sure she knows, or has an idea about how much you care. When she's ready she'll come to you, I have no doubt." Britta paused to think, "But if you hurt her, Winger I will kill you."  
"You see Britta, on Friday I realized that no one stays forever. And the things we have today we might not have tomorrow. With Annie I want her to know that I seriously love her, you know as a friend. But on Friday when we didn't know if she was going to be okay, that's when I realized that Annie meant so much more to me than I ever thought. That's when I realized that I really want to be with this girl." His smile was huge now, but then it faded a littler, "I don't know Britta, I don't know what the hell these feelings are."  
"Try love Winger."  
"Oh, yeah. That."  
Britta laughed at him for a moment, "Shut up and eat your salad Jeff."

* * *

When Annie was released it was a big deal but there wasn't much time to celebrate as Britta was trying to get out of her apartment by Friday. Because all the finals were over and it was officially summer, Annie had therapy every morning and they spent most of their time at therapy, packing, and just talking. Normally Britta went with her to therapy sessions which were only an hour and then they went home to pack. They packed up pretty fast and they were out of their by Friday. Little did Annie know there was a surprise for Annie back at Troy and Abed's.

On Friday morning it was arranged that Pierce would take Annie to therapy. Pierce swung by at eleven in the morning to take Annie as planned. Britta took some last minute boxes over to her new apartment. She walked into a chaotic mess.

"No you hung the banner up backwards!" Shirley groaned to Jeff.  
"Um did you pick of the cake Abed?" Troy asked.  
"I'm leaving now, I'll be back soon. Anyone needs anything from the grocery store?" Abed said grabbing his car keys.  
"I think were good." Britta chimed in looking around to see that Annie's welcome home party had started to take shape.  
Britta walked over to Troy for a quick hug and kiss as she set the boxes down in the dreamatorium, where all of her things were being set up.

It took a while but finally the "welcome home Annie" banner was up, there was cake, there was party food, and board games. Tonight would be about enjoying each other's company and to celebrate Annie returning home. Pierce was going to drop Annie off at Britta's apartment at one and Pierce was going to help set up for a while.

Annie suspected nothing as Pierce dropped her off at Britta's.  
"How was therapy?"  
"Good, we just talked about letting go of the past and stuff."  
Britta smiled at Annie, Annie was getting help and that made her happy. "Good, good for you."  
"So why did Pierce take me again?"  
"He had to work out some payment things."  
"Oh," then as is almost instantly. "Britta your phones ringing."

"Hey Troy!"  
"Hey we're ready."  
"What's that? Well if you're all ready for me I only have one bag of things to bring over, oh okay, well that sounds like a plan."  
"You're so bad at this Britta." Troy laughed.  
"Oh okay, see you in fifteen."  
Troy was laughing when Britta hung up.

"What was that about Britta?"  
"They're ready for us, did you get all of your stuff Annie?"  
"Mmhm, ready you ready?"  
"Let's blow this popsicle stand."

They left the apartment Annie hopped into Britta's car. Britta drove over less franticly than last Friday, but she was still excited. They pulled in a parking spot and walked over to the apartment.  
Britta walked inside. The room was still dark, but more pleasant than the last time Britta was in this dark apartment.

"Boys? Troy, Abed?" Britta stood back and tried to find the light switch. She flicked it on and…  
"SURPRISE!"  
Annie was taken back to see her study group pop up from the blanket fort and the kitchen.  
"Welcome home Annie," Abed said with a smile.  
Annie was speechless and in shock.  
"You guys! Thanks"  
She pulled everyone in for a group hug, everyone was surrounding each other. Annie was crying, and so was Troy. Everyone was saying: "I love you guys," or "you're the best," and plenty of other sweet comments.

There was plenty of booze, dancing, and cake, but most important, there was Annie, still in recovery but working her way to a better life. Annie was happier, and everyone was grateful because of that. Everyone was having a blast and enjoying each other's company.

After hours of games, cake, and drinking Annie decided it was time to say a word or two.  
"Um, guys? I just wanted to say thank, not only for this party, but for being awesome friends. Without you guys I probably wouldn't be here and I just wanted to say to you all thanks for being there for me when I needed you most." Annie started to tear up, but she continued "after going to hell and back I realized how lucky I am to have all of you. You guys are amazing and are by far the most special friends I've ever had. I'm so _so _happy that you guys are in my life and without you guys… well I can't imagine my life any other way without you guys. I love you all so much." Annie was in definite tears now and everyone gathered around her to hug each other.

After everyone regrouped, one by one everyone left, Annie was thanking all of them for all they've done for her. And Jeff was the last one out as he took his time getting to the door.  
"Annie?"  
"Mmhm?"  
"I need to tell you something," Annie nodded at him to proceed, "I'm so happy you're back."  
Annie "awhhed" and gave him a hug.  
"You are so important to me, and-" Jeff paused, "and I don't want to lose you, ever, Annie."  
"You won't lose me." Annie smiled.  
"Good, because you're to special to me and I love you so much," Annie blushed. "Everyone here does. Don't you forget that."  
Annie hugged Jeff goodnight and then kissed him on the cheek. As the door shut behind Jeff, Annie saw Britta. In the mist of cleaning up the mess Britta was in the kitchen throwing things away when Annie ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"You're the best big sis anyone could ever ask for." Annie said while wrapping herself around Britta. "I love you so much Britta."  
"Thanks," Britta paused pulling away from the hug and grabbing Annie's shoulders, she looked into Annie's eyes, "Annie you're the best little sis anyone could ever ask for," Britta smiled, "I love you too Annie, and I'll always be here. No matter what."  
The two stood in their hug for quite some time. Britta didn't feel empty anymore, nor did she feel weak. She felt strong and proud knowing that Annie, her best friend was still here and was safe and in Britta's arms.


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** _I obviously don't own Community.  
**A/N: **Thank you all for supporting me as I wrote this! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again, thank you so much! I didn't expect to get as much support as I did. This is very much fluff but I wrote it for closure. Thank you all once again and I can't wait to write a new fanfiction!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Epilogue

Six months later.

Annie was in therapy twice a week now and seemed to be really improving. Annie always had Britta tag along for one of the two of her weekly therapy sessions. Britta didn't try to interject with her thoughts, she didn't cut into Annie's time with the therapist, she was just there for Annie. Annie was very honest in therapy as well as at home. She would always come in to talk to Britta at night. Annie immediately told Britta when she was having suicidal thoughts, or when she had cut herself again. Annie hadn't been too bad though. No trips to the ER or mental hospital, just trips to a physiatrist and a therapist.

The whole group was supportive of Annie in July they all went with her to see her mom's grave, which wasn't a good idea in Britta's head, but it had to be done. Shirley would come over to apartment Pedison/Trobed to talk to Annie and be a "motherly figure," Pierce paid for the therapy, Troy and Abed always kept an eye out for her and were always there to listen, Britta was her best friend. They did everything with Annie from talking to watching movies to shopping- Britta was always there for her. And then there was Jeff. Jeff always called Annie to tell her goodnight and texted her most mornings saying: "Good morning! :)" Jeff always asked Annie not just how she was doing but how she was feeling too. Jeff was there a few times to come to therapy for Annie when Britta couldn't go, and the best thing Jeff did was not go all "Winger" on Annie like he would with other girls.

Britta couldn't help the voice inside her head from going "awwh" when Jeff made Annie dinner, or when he was there to hang out with her. But there was also this other voice in Britta's head that was fading away. A voice that said: "He's going to hurt her." As this six months passed Britta ignored that voice, for Jeff was being so good to Annie, she had no reason to pay attention to it. Three months after the suicide attempt, Jeff would talk to Britta about Annie. Britta wasn't going to lie it was totally adorable. And it wasn't until Jeff called Britta to talk about Annie did Britta say: "Jeff, you don't just like Annie, I think you love her."

On Thanksgiving everyone joined at Pierces house for dinner. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. People were laughing, dancing, and reflecting on past Greendale experiences. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except Britta. She kept quietly to herself with a beer and sat while everyone played tennis on the Wii. Today, November twenty second, thirteen years ago in 1999 was the day that Britta lost Riley. She couldn't stop thinking about that night and the night not too long ago when Annie almost lost her life.

Annie ran over to Britta out of breath from playing the Wii. She sat down right next to her on the arm the recliner.

"I totally kicked Jeff's ass at tennis."  
"Did not!" Britta heard Jeff yell from across the room, she had no choice but to laugh a little.  
"Well anyway I just came over to ask if everything was okay."  
"No yeah, everything great," Britta lied.  
"It was today wasn't it?"  
"Huh?"  
"Today was the day that Riley-"  
"Yeah, it was today," Britta paused fighting tears, "Normally I don't celebrate Thanksgiving because of that."  
"Come here," Annie opened her arms for a hug, which Britta needed.  
"Follow me," Annie lead Britta to a balcony overlooking Pierce's large backyard.  
Once outside Britta put her beer down on the railing and just looked into the sky. The air was cold but welcoming.  
"How are you holding up?" Annie asked.  
"Well, I'm fine just a little down. I've never really liked Thanksgiving because of what happened." Annie nodded.  
"Yeah how long has it been since you celebrated it last?"  
"Thirteen years."  
"Oh, well you're celebrating it now…?" Annie's statement sounded more like a question. "Here's what were going to do Britta. You're going to name a few things your thankful for right now and celebrate what you're thankful for, and not the past."  
"Um, okay? I'm uh, thankful for the study group, you're like family." Britta smiled a little, "my apartment that I share with three awesome people, my cats, uh… You."  
"You're thankful for me?"  
"Well yeah, I'm thankful that you're here and that you've come so far," Britta stopped and smiled a little, "I'm very thankful for my lil' sis because you're my best friend." Britta laughed while wiping a tear from the corner her eye. "You're the best Annie, thank you."  
Britta hugged Annie.  
"Love you girl," Britta said into Annie's hair.  
"You too Britta, I'm very thankful for you."

* * *

"So how was your thanksgiving Annie? Britta?" Annie's therapist asked.  
"Oh it was nice, we spent it at Pierce's house all together," Annie enthused while sitting on a leather couch next to Britta.  
"Yeah it was good," Britta looked over at Annie and smiled remembering their conversation from last Thursday night.  
"Dr. Sandoval I think Britta would like to say something."  
"Annie dear I've told you call me Cara, I already know I'm a doctor; we don't need to reiterate it."  
Annie laughed and apologized.  
"So Britta?" Cara looked up from her note pad and smiled at Britta.  
"Well, um, as you know I lost a dear friend thirteen years ago and last Thursday was the first Thanksgiving I've celebrated since. This isn't my therapy session so we don't need to go on-"  
"No I think that's fantastic that you were able to do that." Annie's therapist smiled at Britta's statement. "Well Annie how are you doing?"  
"Well I'm doing okay…"  
"Just okay?"  
"Well yeah I guess it's the holidays."  
"Do you have any idea why the holidays bring you down?"  
"Not really, I guess it's just the memories of when I was a child celebrating with my mom and dad."  
"How did you celebrate with your family?"  
"I didn't, we never did. I just miss the idea I guess."  
"Well describe to me how you feel."  
"Sad, alone, and cheerless, like I have no energy."  
"Are you feeling sad because you miss you mom and your relationship with your dad? Or because of the your new 'family' is this study group?"  
"Oh, I'd spend most holidays with my study group regardless if my mom was still here. We haven't talked in a while, but I guess it's just knowing that I'll never be able to smooth things over with her."  
Annie's therapist jotted down some notes and Britta squeezed Annie's hand.  
"I know this is easier said than done, but you need to let go."  
Annie nodded, "I know I do."  
"I want you to think about a time you were happy." Britta watched Annie reminisce. "Who was with you, where were you, what happened?"  
Annie's eyes closed, "It was about a year ago. I was with my study group and my roommates were having their house warming party. Britta, Shirley, Troy, Abed, Jeff, and Pierce were all there. Britta plugged in her iPod and the song 'Roxanne' played. Everyone was dancing, singing, and having a blast." She paused as Britta was smiling upon remembering that night. "That was the night that I realized that my study group is my family. I was invited to their party not because they felt compelled to invite me, but because they wanted me there. Once we were dancing and singing, I realized that I was loved by them and that I love them." Annie opened her eyes and looked at Britta who was smiling.  
Cara laughed, "That sounds like you had fun."  
"Oh we did," Britta assured her.  
"Well Annie, sometimes the best way to start 'letting go', is to be with the people that care the most about you. Live more in the moment, and just remember that you're study group is your family. Surround yourself with moments like you just described, and when you feel blue, think about the future, and don't dwell on your past."  
Annie soaked up this information and Britta still held her hand. Britta wasn't there for any other reason other to help Annie. Annie wanted Britta to come because it made her feel like she wasn't alone.

Once the session wrapped up Britta and Annie walked to Britta's car. Outside the warm therapist office was windy and cold. Britta and Annie put on their jackets and walked to the car. Britta ignited the engine and let the car heat up. Once the car was warm and toasty the girls stripped of their jackets. Annie took off her cardigan leaving her in a tank top and skirt. Her scars turned into faded white lines on her wrist as well as her legs and hips.

Britta reached into the back seat of her car and pulled out a gift for Annie.

"What's that?"  
"I bought this for you because I'm proud of you for coming this far in recovery. So when I saw your scars are healing I thought you could wear this specifically for Pierce's 'blowout' sixty eighth birthday party."  
Annie opened the bag to see a two piece bandeau bikini. It was tiffany blue with white bows on the hips and in the middle of chest. When Britta was doing shopping at Victoria's Secret she saw this bikini that had Annie's name all over it. Being that summer had been long over, it was in the clearance section, so Britta bought it thinking Annie could wear it to Pierce's pool birthday party. It was in the end of November and thankfully his pool was heated.  
"Britta, thank you! It's so cute!"  
"If you don't feel comfortable wearing it this weekend at Pierces swim party you can always wear it later."  
"No, no I think I can wear it my scars are fine."  
"Well I'm glad you like it."  
"Britta I love it! Thank you for getting it for me!"  
Annie hugged Britta with the swim suit in her hand. With that Britta began to drive home. The gift was much more than a bathing suit. It meant that Annie was getting better, and she was moving on. All summer she wore tee shirts or didn't swim or run around in a swim suit and Britta normally sat out with her. But this weekend would be the first time since spring break Annie wore a swim suit.

* * *

The week flew by. Pierce's party was on the first of December. Apparently Pierce invited everyone from the 'Hipsters', to Garrett, the Dean, pretty much all of Greendale was going to be at this party. Pierce's backyard was really nice. His pool was heated, and had a swim up bar. Troy wasn't kidding when he said Pierce's house was the place to party, it was huge. Pierce kept bragging that there would be a photo booth, a nacho machine, swimming, a bonfire, alcohol, and karaoke. Every suspected Pierce was watching the teenage spoiled brats on MTV's "My Super Sweet Sixteen."

The first, the day of Pierce's party, was surprisingly warm and sunny. Annie, Troy, Abed, and Britta arrived at two in their bathing suits and with gifts. At three the rest of the study group arrived. Shirley brought Andre, and Jeff brought his Blackberry. Everyone was having a blast before they even got in the pool. Britta challenged Abed to a game of air hockey, Troy was trying to be a grown up by talking to Pierce, Andre, and Shirley but ended up playing winner of the air hockey tournament. Meanwhile Jeff and Annie were playing Wii tennis and Jeff was losing badly.

Once more people arrived people went outside to the pool. Annie took off her sundress to reveal her bikini that Britta got her. Annie looked fantastic in her swim suit, and from five feet away you couldn't see Annie's scars one bit. Annie was chased into the pool by Jeff, Abed did a cannonball into the deep end, and Britta not wanting to jump in was pulled in the pool by her waist by Troy and then kissed on the cheek. Shirley and Andre stuck their feet in the pool sitting next to the bar area and "awwed" at Troy and Britta. Pierce was still greeting guests by the door.

Once Shirley found her camera, she insisted someone take a High School Musical picture. Troy insisted he be in the picture because of his name being the same name as Zac Efron's character, Abed was on the end next to Troy. Britta stood next to Troy and held hands with him and Annie who insisted that Jeff be in this picture he held hands with Annie. On the count of three everyone jumped and about five tries later, they got a picture of everyone striking a pose in the air.

The karaoke was right next to the pool on the patio. Annie and Britta belted out Lady Gaga's "Just Dance." Then the Dean arrived, and after forcing Jeff to sing the song "Kiss from a Rose" Garrett decided to sing the "Lazy Song" which was slightly disturbing, especially the "Hands in the pants" verse. Troy and Annie sang some Disney which was hilarious, and Pierce sang Pat Benatar. Everyone assumed that he had been drinking because no one could actually make out the song lyrics but the beat defined the song as "Love is a Battlefield."

Everyone was enjoying themselves between the photo booth, karaoke, and the bar. There was a wide selection of food at the buffet from sandwiches, to pizza. The weather was nice enough that people set up their towels to sit on the grass and listen to karaoke with their paper plates full of food. Andre and Shirley stat together, Troy, Britta, and Abed shared two towels to sit on and Jeff and Annie sat right by them on their own towel. After listening to the Dean sing "Rolling in the Deep" people started to go up to the microphone and talk about how great Pierce is. Pierce was drinking with the hipsters and appreciated everyone saying nice things about him.

After Troy and Abed spoke/rapped about how Pierce is, Jeff spoke, then Annie, Shirley, and Britta. Everyone was surprisingly sincere. After people got back to singing Jeff decided to walk around Pierce's large backyard. Annie got up and followed. They found themselves in a quiet, private, little corner in the backyard. After discussing the landscape Jeff decided this would be the time.

"Milady?" Jeff smiled at Annie  
"Yes Milord."  
"I need to tell you something."  
"Alright…"  
"I've waited a long time to tell you this because I wanted you to get better before I did…" Annie nodded for him to continue, "Well earlier this year when you were almost out of my life was the hardest thing to watch you go though. I care about you so much Annie." They turned and faced each other and Jeff held Annie's hands. "When I was holding your hair while you were throwing up I realized the saying 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone' also applies to when you almost lose something too, Annie I thought you were going to die on me. It was at that moment did I truly understand what you meant to me Annie. You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me at Greendale, besides the study group itself. If I were to lose you Annie, my life would be miserable." Annie looked at Jeff almost in tears with a smile. Jeff turned to look at Annie and stoked her brown hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Annie, I've known you for while now and I want to say this now before I lose my chance. Annie, I love you and I never want to lose you."

And no more words were exchanged. He captured her lips with his and her hands wrapped around his neck and his moved through her hair. The two stayed like that in the private area in Pierce's backyard covered but trees and greenery as the sun disappeared.

"Jeff," her nose touched his nose as both of their eyes were closed still. "I love you too Jeff," she paused to kiss him once more, "thank you for watching everything."

They stayed like that for a while people until they started to walk back to Pierce's house hand in hand.

It was late and space was limited around the bonfire. Some people had left but the study group remained. Annie sat on Jeff's lap and Britta sat on Troy's. Annie abruptly got up to fetch something from her bag. Britta followed Annie into the house for Annie's purse. Annie pulled out a sheet of paper.  
"What's that Annie?"  
"Oh just a note."  
"Annie, is that you're mom's?"  
"Yes, it's my mom's note."  
Britta was confused as she and Annie walked over to the bonfire and Annie took one last look at the note. Annie folded it up one last time.  
"I forgive her and what she wrote for me," she announced to Britta. "But I think it's time that I move on and let go."  
"Are you going to burn it?"  
"Duh-doy," Annie responded with a smile.  
"One," Annie began the counting.  
"Two…" Annie closed her eyes and Britta grabbed Annie's hand.  
"Three," Annie tossed the note that started it all into the fire and went to hug Britta. And just like it was gone and Annie had let go of the past.

It was a remarkable feeling knowing that Annie had let go and was moving on. Britta couldn't help but feel like a good big sis when Annie said "I couldn't have done this without you, I love you Britta."  
Britta replied, "I love you too Annie."  
"Thanks big sis."  
"Anytime little sis."

* * *

**End**


End file.
